SC: Truth or Dare
by Jhakasi
Summary: The characters from Second Chances, unwind with a little bit of Truth or Dare, and boy do things get a bit wild. Hope you guys find this interesting, just an odd idea I wanted to toy with. SC-Parody. Rated M, for varying adult situations.


**A/N: Just had a hopefully fun idea with the character of the Second Chances stories (yes stories, as I do plan to be writing an SC sequel)**. **Enjoy the first part of this odd Truth or Dare, starting with the Veritas (perhaps adding some CHB fun later to this).

* * *

**

_**(Jace's P.O.V.)**_

There we all sat, in a rather large circle in the center of the black palace at Mount Tam. It had been one hell of a year lately, with everything that had recently happened. This wasn't a very large reprieve, but it was a slight break from everything going on.

So here we were. Hana, Cody, Cassie, Trevor, Aaron, Chang, Amara and myself.

"Alright, who wants to start this out?" I asked, unsure about participating in it myself.

"I say you flip a coin, or snip a bottle. Something simple," Hana suggested.

Grabbing a nearby bottle, I set it down in the midst of our group and gave it a whirling spin. It landed on Cody.

Cody looked puzzled for a few moments as everyone got anxious. Then a thought interrupted me.

"I forgot the ground rules, sorry guys." I paused, blushing. "We need to make sure you know that if you decide to skip a turn, you must take off an article of clothing. Aside from that, the only dare off limits would be that which inflicts physical harm on the person."

Everyone nodded solemnly, looking around slightly nervous as Cody smirked. "Trevor, truth or dare?"

Trevor smiled back with confidence. "Dare."

"Trevor, I dare you to go run around Atlas naked for ten minutes straight."

Everyone started to laugh as Trevor glared at the challenge.

"You can't be serious... I've been beaten up so much lately, I can barely limp." Trevor tried to rebuff the dare.

"Are you saying you're a chicken? That you can't pull off a simple jog around an immobile guy eternally holding up the world?" Jace asked mockingly.

"Fine, whatever, pervs." Trevor snarled as he started stripping down.

Everyone kept laughing, a few of the girls blushing with embarrassment as he got naked and mooned the group.

"Go and get jogging already. We didn't dare you to show us your ass." Cody smarted off at Trevor, who just shrugged and ran down to where Atlas was.

We heard the curses and yells as Atlas started causing a bigger uproar than usual. Finally Trevor returned and quickly redressed.

"Cassie, truth or dare?" Trevor asked once fully situated.

"Truth." She replied back.

"Have you and Cody, ever…you know…" He said with a devious smirk.

"Uh…pass," she said, which caused a few whistles from the group.

"Oh, right." She replied to the cat-calls sheepishly, taking off her shirt. She stared at the floor, as she was just in a white sports bra now.

"Uhm..." Cassie paused, thinking of someone to pick. "Trevor, truth or dare."

"What, again?" Trevor nearly scoffed at the fact he'd gone twice already. "Dare."

"Sit on Aaron's lap." Cassie said smiling, which caused the boy to get and up plop on top of Aaron, who was sitting cross-legged.

"C'mon now, stop just daring each other. New rule. You can't dare the person who just dared you." I cut in, with a few groans from the group.

"Jace, truth or dare." Trevor smirked darkly.

"Truth." I smiled back, drawing a few laughs as Trevor grumbled rather loudly.

"Do you like anyone, romantically?"

I felt my face flush, but kept a smile. "I'm attracted physically to a few people, but romantically, no."

I glanced around the circle now, thinking of the best victim. "Hana, truth or dare."

"Dare, let's just this over with."

"Strip for the group. Everybody's surely dying to see the body of one of our leaders." I said half-mockingly towards her.

Our Queen stood up, as elegant as ever, and with a small flashing smile, began to strip. All eyes were fixed on the brown haired beauty, as she dropped each article of clothing piece by piece on the floor behind her. Hana didn't sit back down until she was completely naked.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way." She announced boldly. "Chang, truth or dare."

Chang blinked, still staring at her. Hana cocked an eyebrow and reached up to her one article of clothing; the golden dog-tags still around her neck. Flicking them pointedly, she repeated, "Truth or dare, Chang?"

"Dare." He said rather dryly.

"I dare you make out with Amara." Hana said, with a soft giggle.

"Alright." Chang walked over the younger girl, with her curly pigtails, and sat in front of her. "Here or elsewhere?"

"Here is more than good." Hana replied back, causing Chang to just shrug.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and in moments they were in a rather intense liplock between Chang and Amara. Everyone just watched slack jawed as the two made out rather passionately, and I snuck a glance at Hana to see her shift her legs a bit uncomfortably. Perhaps she enjoyed the game a bit more than I would have expected.

A couple minutes of a heavy kissing session finally came to an end as Chang returned to his original seat, leaving a disheveled Amara with a flushed face.

"Hm…who to pick, who to pick…" Chang said, seemingly using the delay to compose himself better.

"Aaron, truth or dare." Chang bored his eyes deep towards Aaron, awaiting the choice.

"Truth." Aaron stated with a hint of irritation, speaking around Trevor, who was still in his lap.

"Are you enjoying your seating arrangement?" Chang asked with a laugh.

"Not in the slightest." Aaron shot back, frustrated.

"Amara, truth or dare." Aaron asked his girlfriend nonchalantly.

"Uh, dare," she replied bashfully, trying to avoid a truth question in hopes he didn't inquire as to her enjoyment of Chang's from just minutes ago.

"Kiss Hana." Aaron gave the dare, fidgeting slightly as he did so.

"No, I'll take my pass." Amara stated with a glare of hatred towards Aaron, for a moment.

Then she unbuttoned her jean shorts and slipped out of them. She was wearing a cute pair of light green panties, with a bear face on the front.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy the view while you have it boys." Amara said mockingly to our group, and a few of the ones gawking.

Right before she could ask her truth or dare, Brian strolled into the room with a few extra people.

"Hey guys, seems you're all playing a bit of a game here." He was smirking as his attention lingered on Hana's naked form.

"Mind if we join in?" Theia asked, as the others entered the room behind Brian and herself.

Brock, Kat, Stella, Sam and Tajima all followed and surveyed the scene for a couple moments before deciding who would play and who wouldn't. Stella, Sam, Cassie, Aaron and Brian all voted to sit out at least a full round.

That left the players as Hana, Trevor, Chang, Amara, Theia, Brock, Tajima, Kat, Cody and myself. The ten of us all gathered in a new circle, as the other five sat against the wall watching. We momentarily debated resetting the game back to the start, or if we should go with an order, but passed on both ideas.

"So, whose turn is it exactly?" Tajima asked with a mischievous smile.

"Amara's turn." Hana quickly answered.

"I take it she skipped her dare? This should be rather interesting then." A few of us guys laughed at Brian's joke.

I quickly sped everyone up on the rules as we all relaxed and get nervous at the same time. Amara cleared her throat when she was ready to begin the next round. The girl eyed the group carefully before nodding enthusiastically as she pointed to Tajima.

"Tajima, truth or dare."


End file.
